


Dysphoria

by Trans_Homura



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, M/M, Nothing explicit just technically Lance and Keith had sex, Post Season 2, They pronouns for pidge, Trans Girl Pidge, genderfluid pidge, tagging to be safe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 12:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10189625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trans_Homura/pseuds/Trans_Homura
Summary: Pidge decides to wear a dress and regrets it.  Happy International Women's Day (even though I posted this at past midnight my time)





	

Pidge Gunderson sat in their room staring at their door. Specifically this knee-length green dress hanging from the door.   
Why the hell did I agree to do this. Allura offered me a nice suit with a green bowtie but no, I felt feminine today. So yeah this dress is low cut and and tight around my hips. I am so going to get outed to this delegation Allura wants to impress.  
Looking at a photo of them with Matt, they looked decent in that purple dress but their dad was generous and ordered that custom fit.  
I'm grateful to him for that and my t-blocker implant. Kept me from getting a beard during my undercover stint at Garrison. Sadly I only got to be on estrogen for about 6 months.  
They looked at their breasts wishing that were just a bit bigger. Not too large, but large enough that wearing a dress would look amazing. Their hips wouldn't be too bad with skinny jeans, but this dress, would make them look like a guy wearing a dress. Not that there is anything wrong with that. I mean Lance gives himself facials and he's still a manly bisexual. Wait Lance that’s it.  
Running over to his room, they saw Keith exiting while fixing his shirt. Walking past him she saw Lance sitting on his bed looking rather happy.   
“Sup Pidgeot how's it going? Keith just got done with me.”  
“First never call me after that particular Pokemon ever again, second, most guys don't brag about banging their boyfriends, and third, never thought I would be saying this but, make me look girly.” Pidge’s face was bright red and they were almost ashamed to ask.  
“Is it the dress?”  
Pidge nodded.  
“So you're scared these aliens will think you are a man in a dress?” Lance then gave a quick chuckle. “Pidge these are snake aliens, do really think they know what human females look like?”  
“Lance you know that even at that mall we were at, had gender segregated bathrooms.”  
“Pidge, you will look great I promise, and no matter what the five of us are here for you, hell Shiro might or might not be watching over you if he is on some astral plane. Now come on, I am so excited to try this new makeup routine Allura showed me.”  
After Lance did their makeup, they put on their dress and smiled for the first time in what seemed like forever. Their chest looked filled out even if it was only an a-cup and the dress somehow gave her a decent looking butt.   
I am a pretty person, and no matter what, I am me.


End file.
